looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/15/17 - 10/21/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/15/17 - 8am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *10/15/17 - 8pm - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *10/15/17 - 1am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie/Broom-stick Bunny *10/16/17 - 8am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *10/16/17 - 1am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/Ain't She Tweet *10/17/17 - 8am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *10/17/17 - 1am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Back Alley Oproar *10/18/17 - 8am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *10/18/17 - 1am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Baton Bunny *10/19/17 - 8am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *10/19/17 - 1am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Big House Bunny *10/20/17 - 8am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy *10/20/17 - 1am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bird in a Guilty Cage *10/21/17 - 8am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *10/21/17 - 8pm - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *10/21/17 - 1am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Boobs in the Woods THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/16/17 - 11am - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem, A *10/16/17 - 11:30am - Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?/Big Knight Out, A *10/16/17 - 4pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *10/16/17 - 4:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *10/17/17 - 11am - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *10/17/17 - 11:30am - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *10/17/17 - 4pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *10/17/17 - 4:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *10/18/17 - 11am - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *10/18/17 - 11:30am - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets the Boid *10/18/17 - 4pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *10/18/17 - 4:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *10/19/17 - 11am - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *10/19/17 - 11:30am - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *10/19/17 - 4pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *10/19/17 - 4:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *10/20/17 - 11am - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *10/20/17 - 11:30am - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *10/20/17 - 4pm - El Dia de los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *10/20/17 - 4:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker